1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning tool used in plumbing and more particularly to a brush used for cleaning an air gap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of brushes for cleaning is known in the prior art as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. D 316,488; 3,582,140 and 5,836,032. Also, cleaning brushes are commercially available from E. H. Sargent andCo.
However, these brushes have special features designed for particular uses. None of the brushes are adapted for use as an air gap cleaner in plumbing fixtures and more specially for cleaning the air gap which is present in a fixture having a dishwasher and an under-the-counter garbage disposal. This particular air gap is susceptible to the accumulation of deposits and must be cleaned on a regular periodic basis to ensure proper operation of the plumbing fixtures.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a method for cleaning the air gap in a plumbing fixture.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a method of cleaning an air gap in a plumbing fixture which has a counter top access connected by a hose to a drain opening, the hose having a length. A cap is removed from the counter top access exposing a cylindrical fitting having a center tube spaced apart from the cylindrical fitting. The cylindrical fitting is connected to the hose, the hose leading to a drain opening in the garbage disposal. There is provided a cleaning brush having a wire handle which has a length greater than the length of the hose, the wire handle being flexible. A plurality of bristles extend circumferentially outwardly from a first end of the handle. The first end of the cleaning brush is introduced into the space between the cylindrical fitting and the center tube. The cleaning brush is fully inserted into the hose connected to the cylindrical fitting until the bristles on the first end of the cleaning brush exits the drain opening. The cap is replaced on the counter-top access.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following specification taken in conjunction with the enclosed drawings.